1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relates to motion estimating apparatus and method that estimates a motion of a three-dimensional (3D) video, and more particularly, to a technology that a motion vector of a color image and a motion vector of a depth image refer to each other when a motion is estimated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image is a three dimensional (3D) image that simultaneously provides configuration information about a depth and a space. Here, images taken from different viewpoints are needed to provide different images as though seen from different directions depending on a viewpoint of an observer, unlike a stereoscopic view that merely provides an image of a different viewpoint for each of a left eye and a right eye. However, it is almost impossible to compress and transmit images taken from various viewpoints in consideration of a network infrastructure, terrestrial bandwidth, and the like, since the images taken from various viewpoints have a great amount of data.